Galaxy Ziperator
Galaxy Ziperator is a Pyrus Galaxy Ziperator that belongs to Kodokor12. He is known to have a very positive attitude. Information Soaring threw the skies at extreme speeds, Galaxy Ziperator dives on his opponents like an ominious Asteroid. He is very agile and only the quickest of Bakugan and even land a hit on him. He has a high pitched call which deafens his enemies and allows him to blast them with his powerful energy waves while they are distracted. His wings are made of pure Dark Matter, If the opponent touches them, they will be corrupted and won't be able to control themselves, even attacking their own team members. Galaxy Ziperator has the abilities to copy other Bakugans DNA and is able to take their form and use some of their abilities. He can survive in almost any environment. Personality Galaxy Ziperator is a Happy and Vibrant Bakugan. He rarely gets angry or upset but is still quite competitive when it comes to battle. He gets along well with other Bakugan even if they don't react the same way. He is willing to try anything even if he knows that he might fail or not be very good at it. He holds a great respect for his teammates and understands why people act the way they do, not holding a grudge just because of the way they act. History Galaxy Ziperator has been a minor ally of Kodo's team from the very first time he visited Neathia, when Galaxy was just a Ziperator. He has since Evolved and has decided to join the team to help them with their travels and have some fun along the way. He gets along well with Kodokor's other Bakugan and is thinking of joining the team permanently. Notable Quotes *"You shouldn't be fighting in your current condition." *"Stand down, or things are gonna get ugly." 'Ability Cards' *'BIg Bang Particle: '''Removes 4 of the opponent abilities for each Bakugan on the field and destroys the opponents Gate Card. *'Dark Nebulous': Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Galaxy Ziperator. If the opponent is any form of Darkus, Pyrus or Ventus the transfer amount is tripled. *'Cascade Star: Subtracts 1000 Gs from the opponent. *'Rust Particle: '''The opponent may not use support pieces. Any still on the field are removed and the abilities they used backfire on the Bakugan that summoned them. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Dark Matter Blaze: Any negative effects that the opponent tries to inflict on Galaxy Ziperator are reflected. This ability lasts for 3 turns. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Dead Star Implode: '''I may add another Bakugan to the field and it may use a single ability with double the affect. This ability is shared with all of my other Bakugan on the field and cannot be countered in any way. *'Galaxy Stream: My Bakugan's abilities cannot be affected in any way. This ability cannot be countered. If the opponent is any form of Pyrus, they also lose 1000 Gs. *'Gate Crasher: '''Destroys the opponents Gate card even if it hasn't been opened yet and replaces it with one of mine. If there is no Gate on the field, one of mine will be set. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Black Star: Nullifies all of the opponent abilities and transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Galaxy Ziperator *'Mirror Void': Reflects all Abilities and Gates the opponent used in their last turn, with double the effect. *'Solar Storm: '''The opponent may not use Abilities or Gates that affect aspects other then G-Power. If they are any form of Pyrus or Darkus, they may only use abilities that affect G-Power Subtraction either. *'Star Blitz: Transfer 1000 Gs from the opponent to Galaxy Ziperator and they may not go past double their new G-Power. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'''Photon Blitz: Play before you throw. Only Pyrus Bakugan are allowed in this battle. Any other Bakugan used are removed and Galaxy Ziperator gains their base level. *'Supreme Galaxy': For every Fusion Ability Card the opponent has played his round, they lose the same amount as their base level. If any of these Fusion abilities have given them more then 2000 Gs at one time or prevented my actions, they lose and additional 500 Gs for each ability and may not activate ability cards. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Mega Flare: '''Adds 1000 Gs to Galaxy Ziperator. 'Fusion Ability Cards''' Trivia *He is often considered the happiest and most positive Bakugan on the team. Gallery Galaxy Ziperator Ball Form (New).png|Galaxy Ziperator (Ball Form) Subterra Galaxy Ziperator (Ball Form).png|Subterra Galaxy Ziperator (Ball Form) Ventus Galaxy Ziperator (Ball Form).png|Ventus Galaxy Ziperator (Ball Form) Darkus Galaxy Ziperator (Ball Form).png|Darkus Galaxy Ziperator (Ball Form) Aquos Galaxy Ziperator (Ball Form).png|Aquos Galaxy Ziperator (Ball Form) Galaxy Ziperator.png|Pyrus Galaxy Ziperator Subterra Galaxy Ziperator.png|Subterra Galaxy Ziperator Haos Galaxy Ziperator.png|Haos Galaxy Ziperator Darkus Galaxy Ziperator.png|Darkus Galaxy Ziperator Aquos Galaxy Ziperator.png|Aquos Galaxy Ziperator Ventus Galaxy Ziperator.png|Ventus Galaxy Ziperator Category:Bakugan Category:Kodokor12 Category:Protagonists Category:Attribute Changers Category:Neathians Category:Main Bakugan Characters